With crime always on the rise, especially today, it is imperative to provide protection for valuable materials such as jewelry, financial files, financial documents, credit cards, intelligence files, etc. Since the transportation of these objects cannot always be restricted to armed and secure vehicles, individuals must be relied on to transport these valuables. To enable an individual to securely transport these valuables, a portable security case or container must be provided.